


Feeding Time

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: A requested oneshot, adaptation of the DeviantArt comic by the same name, original credit to MostlyFunStuff. Alex tries to feed his Kirlia, only to find her hungry for something else.





	Feeding Time

Alex and his Kirlia, Kira, had been walking for quite awhile. 

Having grown a bit tired and more than a little sweaty, Alex found a nice soft grassy hill for them to rest on as they stopped for a lunch break.

They sat down together with a sigh of relief, Alex wiping sweat from his forehead. He felt apologetic for Kira, knowing that the smell of it must be getting to her by this point even if she was too nice to admit it. 

It had been several days of walking in the heat with not a shower or change of clothes in sight. But if nothing else, he figured he could try and make up for it with a little treat, and revealed it to his pokemon with a smile. 

To his surprise, mocha poke puff he presented, despite having been her favorite up to now, were met with little more than indifference and refusal from Kira. Alex frowned, asking what was wrong. He thought at first that something might be wrong, but she seemed otherwise fine. 

When he asked her if she wanted something different instead though, he was met with much more enthusiasm. Without anything that could be considered a warning, the psychic type happily crawled down in front of her trainer, taking hold of his shoes and pulling them off. 

He had no socks, leaving all sweat and dirt from the trip to simply mix on his bare feet as he had walked. 

Removing the shoes released the pungent odor into the air more powerfully, but rather than recoil in distress or revulsion, Kira's mouth seemed to be practically watering, her face red with excitement and hearts in her pupils. 

Alex blushed deeply as Kira leaned in, her face practically vanishing behind his feet from Alex's perspective due to her naturally small body and his larger than average feet. 

He shuddered and squirmed as Kira began to lick along his feet, her soft pink tongue working up and down his utterly filthy feet as though trying to clean them with her mouth alone. 

“K-Kira, what are you doing?” Alex questioned, too stunned to physically stop her as she worshiped his feet hungrily, lapping at the sweat and dirt with more enthusiasm than she'd ever had for any food Alex had provided her. 

She worked her way up from his heel to her toes, wrapping her lips around each and sucking on them individually in turn. Alex shuddered, blushing deeper as he was unable to resist any feeling of arousal at this, finding himself pitching a tent as his kirla tended to his feet, licking and sucking ever inch she could find, wanting to taste everything that Alex had to offer her. 

He tried to tell her how embarrassing this was, but she seemed utterly undeterred by this and simply kept going, sucking and licking faster if anything. 

Alex found himself slumping to the ground, groaning as Kira cleaned his feet with her mouth. He wouldn't be able to stop her in any way that wouldn't leave her extremely angry with him, and it wasn't hurting anything, so all he could do was just.. let it happen. 

So he closed his eyes, tried with all his might to ignore the extremely embarrassing hard-on the experience had given him, and let Kira enjoy her 'feeding.' 

Kira was on cloud nine, finding the intense, grimy taste far better than any poke puffs could ever be. She had held back this side of herself for quite awhile, but after so long of traveling, with the smell getting more and more intense, having the same effect on her as the pheromones on a wild Arcanine, she just couldn't stop herself anymore. 

She was quite grateful to Alex for not trying to stop her of course. After nearly an hour of working on his feet, certain that there was nothing left on the skin but her own saliva, she found that her trainer had, if not fainted, certainly checked the fuck out; leaving his painful looking tent in full view. 

Feeling bad for this, and wanting to thank him for the feeding, Kira thought of the perfect way to do so. She used her psychic to unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, freeing his impressive hardness. 

She stared at it for a moment, wondering if she should really keep going. But as she had just spent an hour dining on the grime of his feet, she supposed they had already crossed whatever line there was to cross. She moved her own feet over, pressing them together around her trainer's thick, solid cock. 

Alex shuddered, returning to lucidity as he felt Kira's soft, smooth feet working up and down along his member, stroking him gently. She had never done such a thing before, but her feet were so naturally soft and plush feeling that the motion alone felt expert. 

Hearing Alex moan encouraged her to pick up the pace, squeezing her feet more around his cock as she pumped it more aggressively. Alex groaned heavily, trying once again to stop her from what she was doing. 

As weird as her foot worship had been, Alex could at least convince himself it wasn't sexual. But there was no rationalizing this. 

But Kira's movements didn't stop, and his own body was too paralyzed by the pleasure to stop her. Kira's feet kept working, milking an orgasm out of her trainer after a few minutes of effort. 

An extremely pent up one at that, the eruption of cum practically coating the Kirlia. She didn't seem bothered by it. If anything, she seemed quite proud, both of her trainer for having such capacity and herself for managing to please him that much. 

After licking the thick, salty release from her body, Kira curled up happily against Alex to rest. He let her take her nap, putting an arm around his pokemon as she did so. 

As happy as Kira was with the situation though, Alex was left unsure where exactly this left their... relationship?


End file.
